Numb
by xthoseflashinglights
Summary: When tragedy strikes for both Michelle and Randy, they both venture to a place they never wanted to re-visit. Emotions and unwanted feelings weigh heavy on both of them and these two ticking-timebombs seem to be able to only find comfort in each other.
1. Chapter One:  The Twilight Zone

So, remember when Randy was the psychopath? And Michelle was the vicious, ruthless heel? Well, you're about to see them return in a new fic!  
>So this is set after Extreme Rules, and instead Michelle won instead of Layla and she became a face (a bit far-fetched, but just go with it) and Randy was drafted to Smackdown.<br>Oh! And Tiffany was never released. So expect a bit of Tiffany-Michelle friendship ;)

* * *

><p>Isn't it strange how one average, ordinary day can change your whole life; how one mistake can change your whole perspective on life. It was all so complicated for the All-American Diva, Michelle McCool. The blonde beauty was known to her friends, family and employees as a calm, sweet girl who could achieve anything she set her mind too. No one ever expected to see such a sweet girl turn so sour. It was as if the southern belle had suddenly brought herself a one-way ticket to the twilight zone. It really never meant to turn out this way; if everything had of gone to plan, the blonde belle never would've found out.<p>

It all began when the blonde was preparing for her match. She stood in the corridor doing a few stretches and getting herself in the right mind-set before she went out to face Rosa Mendes. Ever since her victory at Extreme Rules, everyone had seen a new side to Michelle – or rather, a long-lost side of Michelle. Finally, she was back to the sweet, loving, hard-working, mature diva she once was. It was almost like Layla was Michelle's anchor, you know, metaphorically speaking, tearing her down. To say the least, everyone welcomed the new Michelle with open arms.

The Florida resident couldn't wipe the smile that was on her face. From the corning of her eyes, she saw the Latina diva singing along to her iPod. The blonde tapped the now dark-haired girl on the shoulder, catching her attention. Rosa immediately smiled and pulled her earphones out. Michelle smiled at her as they both shared an embrace. Sure, they were about to wrestle each other, but the atmosphere backstage was actually really kind, with the occasional… not so nice people?

"Michelle!" Rosa exclaimed as she hugged her friend. Ever since Extreme Rules Michelle has been more than happy to volunteer with helping out the newer divas since she was quite the veteran in the divas locker room now. "I'm so excited for our match! I can't wait to show off what you've been teaching me."

Michelle smiled. "I can't wait either Rosa. I can't wait to see what you've got in that arsenal of yours." Michelle responded to the Latina, hoping to get her confidence up. One thing Michelle noticed was that some of the newer diva talent were always quite conscious of performing in front of such a large and demanding crowd.

Rosa nodded. "I'll try my best." The raven haired beauty sighed and she gave Michelle an uneasy look. "I'm just so nervous. I really want to put on a great show, you know. And I feel like with the amount of Divas we have on Smackdown, there's a lot of pressure." Rosa frowned and Michelle held her shoulder comfortably.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." The blonde smiled as she tried her best bring the brunettes mood up. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm got to go see Mark. I'll see you out there." Michelle explained to the younger wrestler, who nodded knowingly and waved her off as she went in search of her husband.

Michelle and Mark's relationship was complicated. Although, not the complicated you're thinking of. They were both very much in love and they both were content in their relationship. The complication, or should we say complications? The rumours, the lies, the jealousy, the business – it was all at times too much to deal with at times. You wouldn't imagine the horrible lies people said behind her back. Most of the locker room was fine with Mark and Michelle's marriage, there were just a few envious people who liked to gossip.

Michelle sighed contently as she made her way towards her husband's locker room. She fixed her hair and placed her hand on the door knob and opened it. She had a great bit smile on her face as she cheerily said "I'm about to go out for my match, wish me lucky baby." At this time, Michelle's eyes were focused in front of her, but as soon as they were Michelle instantly wished she had the strength to look away. "Oh my god…" Michelle spoke slowly as her mouth hanged open wide.

In front of her was the most disturbing sight. It was her husband cheating on her with some WWE ring-rat. The sight made Michelle sick to her stomach.

"Michelle!" Mark quickly exclaimed before he quite literally threw the girl off of him and ran over to her, but Michelle pushed him away. "It's not what it looks like, I swear!" The older man tried to compromise but Michelle wouldn't have any of it. She may have been a woman in love, but Michelle Leigh McCool was no push-over.

"You dirty, manipulative, lying scumbag! I never want to see you again!" The blonde screamed into her husband's face, her eyes cold with betrayal. Michelle felt herself shaking with anger as she sent her palm across his face in a hard, sharp slap. "You're both pathetic." She hissed as she stomped out of the locker room and made her way down the corridor full of curious superstars who heard Michelle's outburst.

One of those Superstars was newly drafted Smackdown star Randy Orton. He had been talking to Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase and Sheamus – three close friends he had since his RAW days. The four of them had noticed Michelle walk into the locker room, but didn't take much notice until they saw the look on Michelles face. A few moments are Michelle walked past, the four were deep into conversation.

"So are you looking forward to your match tonight, Randy?" Cody asked as he sat next to Ted on one of the crates, facing Sheamus who was standing next to Randy. The third-generation superstar shrugged. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was quickly interrupted by Michelle shouting: "You dirty, manipulative, lying scumbag!" The exclaim quickly caught all four of their attention. "What is going on?" Cody asked as he glanced back at the trio.

"No freaking idea." Randy shrugged again, only this time it was nonchalant as the previous. "But we may find out." He said softly as he noticed the blonde almost rip the door off as she closed it. Randy was never that close with Michelle, mainly because they were always on different brands, but he was a fan. He knew Cody was really close friends with her, but still, seeing such anger on her stunning features and her sad eyes made Randy almost want to go over and comfort her.

"Michelle! Wait! I'm sorry!" Mark shouted as he came out of the locker room doing his pants up. Suddenly, Randy was beginning to get a pretty good idea of what Mark had done wrong. The whole scene was unfolding literally right before their eyes. Mark had caught up with Michelle when she was a less than a meter away from Sheamus and Randy.

Mark grabbed Michelle's hand but she immidately tore it away. "Don't fucking touch me." She hissed in a cold, sharp tone. "Don't you _ever_ fucking touch me again, you asshole!" Michelle raised her voice mid-sentence.

"Michelle, lower your voice –" Mark whispered loud enough for the four superstars to hear. "People are staring." He told her as he looked around. Michelle's eyes widened and she let out a sadistic chuckle that was anything but amused.

"People are staring." She mocked him as she shook her head. "You're so pathetic. We could have anyone ruin Mark Callaways picture-perfect imagine, now can we. Mark Callaway is squeaky-clean, wouldn't do anything wrong." Michelle spoke in a hushed tone. "You're the most cowardly, pathetic, useless form of a human being on this earth. Go have fun fucking your whore you bastard!" Michelle hissed in such a dark tone that even made the hairs on Randys neck stand.

"I never, ever want to see your pathetic face again!" Michelle shouted as she gave him one hell of a slap and began to walk away.

A stunned Cody quickly raised himself off of the crate and stopped Michelle. "Michelle, what's going on? Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Michelle swallowed and I could already see the tears forming in her eyes. Michelle shook her head as tears began to run down her cheek. Cody grabbed her and hugged her comfortably. To some, it would look like there was something going on between them, but there wasn't. Cody and Michelle were always just really great friends.

Michelle sniffed and wiped he tears. "Thanks, Cody." She sighed as she gave him a forced smile. "I look like a mess, but I've got a match with Rosa. Bye." She gave him a small wave before she turned and made her way towards the gorilla.


	2. Chapter Two: Hostility

Thanks for the reviews so far! I've written about 5 chapters of this story, and I will try and post each chapter on a regular basis. :)

**getcraazysofia**– Thank you! And I'm glad to have brought you over to the dark side. ;)  
><strong>Veronica<strong> – Thank you so much! I know what you mean, but luckily I am a huge fan of this couple. :D

* * *

><p><p>

Randy, Cody, Sheamus and Ted all watched the screen eagerly as Michelle tried her best to put on a smile for the fans. Randy winced softly as the camera zoomed up on Michelle and he could see her sad eyes. It was heart-breaking. Michelle McCool was breaking right in front of the whole world. Randy suddenly felt uncomfortable, but he kept his eyes on the television.

The match however was not what either of them planned. Michelle prided herself on being tough, but a very technical wrestler at the same time. But there were no holds used in this match whatsoever.

As soon as the bell rang, Michelle hit Rosa with a hard boot, almost knocking her teeth right down her throat. But if that wasn't bad enough, Michelle began brawling on Rosa, throwing hard punches here and there. It didn't end there though. Michelle sent a bunch of heavy knees into Rosas mid-section before pulling her up roughly by the hair and sending her head slash shoulder first into the ring-post. Rosa screamed loudly in pain.

"Aw, did that hurt? Didn't you like that? Suck it up, _Princess_!" Michelle shouted into the younger woman's face as the pulled her back into the ring and began brawling. Soon, though Michelle got bored and hit her with a faithbreaker for the three count. Even then it didn't end. Michelle had an intense star locked on Rosa before going towards the commentators and getting a steel chair. Randy turned to Cody.

Cody shook his head. "Michelle has lost it. She doesn't know what she is doing. She needs to stop before she seriously injures Rosa." Cody stated as he looked straight at the Television, unable to tear his eyes away from the monitor. As Cody finished his sentence, the blonde began to hit Rosa over and over with the steel chair, showing no mercy for the younger girl. "This isn't her." Cody exclaimed as he motioned the television. "I knew she shouldn't have gone out there. She's not emotionally stable."

Randy watched as Cody paced around the room. Randy admired how worried Cody was about Michelle – of course, he knew there nothing romantic there, simply close friends. Randy thought it really was sweet that Cody cared about Michelle. Randy moved his gaze back to the television. Even the Viper himself couldn't help but cringe as Michelle hit a vicious faithbreaker on Rosa into the steel chair.

"Look, I like Michelle and all," Sheamus explained as he looked at Cody, pursing his lips for a moment. "But if I have to be perfectly honest here fella', this isn't the first time the lass' has been like –" Sheamus paused as he hesitantly tried to think of the right words in hopes of not hitting an nerves. "well, this!" He continued as he pointed to the screen. Michelle was now running her fingers through her hair, as a blank, emotionless stare locked on the innocent Rosa once again.

"If you can't handle heat, Rosa, then get out of the kitchen!" Michelle screamed at the younger women. The camera man was close enough that Michelle's words were heard perfectly to the viewers. "Welcome to the real wrestling world, little girl." Michelle hissed as she gave a hard slap against Rosas face before rolling out of the ring. All that was placed on the screen after a few shots of Rosa's motionless body as Michelle stalked up the ramp with a cold, scowl on her face.

Cody sighed and turned to Sheamus. "Look Sheamus, with all due respect, you don't know Michelle, okay! The old Michelle as she likes to call it was going through a lot and no one was there for her, so she had no choice but to act out in a violent demeanour. You wouldn't understand." Cody snapped at Sheamus. It was obvious Sheamus' words hit a hard nerve for Cody and Randy couldn't help but sigh – he understood exactly what Cody meant. After all, he had been there once before; though, he sweared never to return to the monster he once was.

Michelle's eyes were locked on the ground as she pasted the curtain. Michelle was on fire. She wanted to destroy everything and everyone in her path. She didn't deserve what happened to her. Michelle felt tears forming in her eyes and instead of giving into them; she tried her best to hold them back.

"Michelle!" The voices of Cody Rhodes and Tiffany were heard as they hurried towards the blonde. Michelle didn't move an inch. She just kept her vision on the floor and dropped her emotionless body onto a crate. "Michelle, what was that?" Tiffany was the first to speak, exclaiming in a horrid tone.

Michelle didn't speak, in fact she didn't even move. She couldn't bare it anymore. She felt dead inside. It was like déjà-vu again. How could someone who 'loved' her, betray her like that? Michelle felt sick to her stomach as the scene replayed itself in her head. Over and over.

Stagehand brought Michelle a bottle of water and she didn't hesitate in snatching it away roughly without even a mumble in return. Tiffany tried to sooth Michelle, but Michelle just pushed her away. "Please – just leave me alone." Michelle said in a cold tone as her long blonde locks fell over her face. Tiffany opened her mouth and glanced over to Cody, who was just as unsure as the New Orleans native.

"Okay. If you need me, you know where to reach me." Tiffany said as she rubbed Michelle back comfortably before stepping back. With one last glance, Tiffany walked away. Cody on the other hand couldn't seem to move his feet. Michelle may not have stated that she needed anyone, but she did. The Georgia native sighed before standing in front of his blonde friend, waiting for her to look up. Eventually, she did.

"Cody, please leave. I just need some alone time." Michelle whispered softly as Cody stared down into her sat eyes. Reluctantly, the younger man nodded. He placed a soft kiss on her temple before he hesitantly walked away. Once Cody was out of sight, Michelle, for the first time in such a long time, the blonde gave into her tears.

* * *

><p><p>

As a replay of the events that had just taken place in the ring, Randy couldn't help but think about what was going through Michelle's head. Almost as soon as the replay was over, Cody made his way back to the group. Randy was the first to speak up.

"So how is Michelle?" Randy asked hesitantly clearing his throat with a subtle cough as he rubbed the back of his neck. Randy never really paid all the much attention to the divas division, mainly because they never received the recognition that they deserved but for some reason Randy couldn't tear his eyes away from the divas match that took place just a few moments before-hand.

Cody released a heavy sigh. "I honestly don't know. She won't talk to me, she won't talk to Tiffany, she won't even thank the stagehand for giving her a bottle of water. She just snatched it and mumbled something to him in a cold tone. That's not like her! She usually has great manners." The younger man shook his head slightly and rubbed his chin. "You know what. I care about Michelle, I really do, but she's not my responsibility. I know that makes me sound like a jerk, but Michelle's made it clear that she doesn't need nor want anyone's help. Which I guess is fine. She'll come find me when she's ready."

Randy couldn't help but place a questionable look on his face at Cody's words. Randy frowned for a moment. So Cody had given up on Michelle? That wasn't like the younger man at all. Pushing himself up, Randy walked out of the room, which didn't go unnoticed by the three men. They called his name, but he just ignored them. If Cody wasn't going to be there for the younger woman, then Randy would be. Or, at least he'd try.

It didn't take Randy long to find Michelle. She was still placed on one of the crates, head down and her long locks covering her face. Randy couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. Cautiously, aware of the blondes temper, Randy perched himself next to her. Michelle instantly noticed his presence.

"Go. Away." She hissed in a sharp tone not faltering her position. When the person – who was unknown to Michelle – didn't move, Michelle spoke again. "What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" The blonde coldly responded as she snapped her head into Randy's direction. She paused, paralysed by Randy's presence. She certainly wasn't expecting to see him seated next to her. Michelle's features softened for a moment before Michelle realized that the viper was no difference to anyone else and her face moulded itself into a sharp scowl again. "Are you having trouble hearing, Orton? Piss off."

Randy chuckled at her reaction. She was a feisty one – not that it was such a huge a surprise to Randy. Although he will admit, he expected her to react a little differently when she noticed him. "Nice to meet you too, Michelle." Randy spoke in an amused tone, sarcasm reeking from it. Truth was, Michelle and Randy met ever-so briefly when Randy was talking to Mark one day at a Pay Per View.

Michelle narrowed her eyes. "Quit the sarcasm Orton, I'm clearly _not_ in the mood." Michelle knew she was being rude, but it was more than obvious that she was having a rough day. She had just caught her husband cheating red-handed. Even then she couldn't even catch a break less than 30 minutes after.

"I get the hostility and all Michelle, but it's obviously not doing you any good. I'm sure you've noticed Rosa being carried backstage and to the trainers. Surely that affects you in some kind of way? Or are you really that heartless that beating up a poor girl doesn't even bring the slightest bit of guilt?"

Michelle scoffed. "Do you hear yourself?" Michelle questioned with an amused smirk as she jerked her head to face the older man. "She's a grown woman, for Christ sakes! This is _wrestling_. Beating each other up is what we do! Sorry, call me old-school if you like, but she knew what she was getting into when signed up for this. If she can't handle it, then it's not my problem! Maybe her and the rest of these bimbos should just go back to modelling!" Michelle snapped, almost hissing as she referred to the other divas.

Randy remained calm, even though Michelle's sharp words were slightly intimidating. "That's not what I meant, and you know that. We were all rookies once, Michelle. I think that you're letting your emotions get the better of you. I can see it. You're bottling it all up and it's not doing any good. It's eating you inside." Randy tried his best to get through to the blonde, but she didn't seem to want anything to do with the third-generation wrestler or his advice.

"You don't know jack-shit, Orton. So stop acting like you know what I'm going through because you clearly have no idea." Michelle responded dryly, glaring at the superstar.

Randy placed his hands in front of his frame and nodded. "You're right Michelle; I don't know _exactly_ what you're going through. I do however know how you're feeling, that must count for something, right? I know what it's like to not be in control of your feelings. I've been there too Michelle and like you, I bottled it all up. Did that help? Of course not. I was like a walking bulldozer! I wanted to destroy anything and everything that got in my path." Randy told the blonde, causing her to laughing ever-so softly at his final comments. Randy couldn't help but smile too.

"But the fact of the matter is that you need to let all these feelings out. Trust me, letting all these feelings and emotions out to somebody _will_ help. We may not be best friends, or even friends for that matter, but I'd be happy to be that person. As I've mentioned, I've been there too. And having someone who understands, really does take the load off."

Michelle rubbed her temples and wiped her tears that began to form again. She turned right away from Randy. She couldn't bare him seeing her cry. The blonde sniffed and spoke softly. "Look, I'm _fine_ alright. I'm a strong person. I don't need nor want your pity, so please just take it elsewhere." Her voice broke and it was a dead giveaway that she was falling apart. Michelle stood up and walked away.

Randy stood up and was about to follow the blonde, but she scurried away too quickly. Randy sighed. She'd come around eventually, he was sure of it.


	3. Chapter Three: Shoulder To Cry On

New Chapter, as promised. :)

**getcraazysofia** – :O I don't think so… LOL. I never really meant for Michelle to be Cody's love-interest, I was going to end up pairing him off with someone else. I don't know who yet. But I will tell you that you're onto something with the love-triangle part, only it has nothing to do with Cody. DUN, DUN, DUNNN. :P  
>But! I won't say anymore, my lips are now sealed :D Thank you so much for your constant reviews, hun xo.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why don't we just play snap? Or Fish?" Randy questioned enthusiastically. "This game is…" Randy paused as he tried to find the words to use. Randy, Cody, Ted, Drew and Christian were all playing a game of poker that cold winter night in Chicago. They had taped Smackdown the night before and decided to stay in that night. Besides, Randy was waiting for Sam, his wife to call.<p>

"– too much for your small brain to comprehend?" Tiffany, Drew's _now_ wife mockingly asked as she looked up from her Cosmopolitan magazine from the hotel couch. Randy turned to the bubbly blonde and sarcastically laughed in her direction, but that was after the four other men laughed at the bubbly blonde's statement.

Tiffany only gave Randy a sweet smile in return before going back to reading her magazine. Randy had become very fond of the blonde upon meeting her only a week ago, properly. She was one of the few divas he could see himself becoming close friends. They were already joking around with each other, which was a good sign.

"I was going to say," Randy paused shooting a scowl into the blonde's direction, only causing her to chuckle without even bothering to glance up from her magazine. "– This game is too boring. At least if we play snap, I can kick all your asses with my super quick viper reflexes." Randy cockily told the men and Tiffany as he demonstrated with his hands copying karate chop hand gestures. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Randy.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door. Everyone glanced at Tiffany, who immediately felt five pairs of eyes on her, looked up and frowned. Tiffany pushed herself off the cough with a heavy sigh. "Typical. Get the only woman in the room to answer the door." Tiffany murmured loud enough for the men to hear.

Tiffany opened the door and was shocked to see Michelle standing there. Michelle looked like a hot mess. Her long locks were tangled and she was dressed in a pair of jeans and one of her softball sweat shirts. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tiffany could tell instantly that Michelle had been crying. A lot. She could also tell that the blonde hadn't slept much either. "Michelle…" The blonde gasped.

"McCool?" Ted asked in a stunned tone as all five men's head snapped in the direction of the door.

"No, Obama." Tiffany turned and spoke sarcastically. Ted rolled his eyes. Tiffany turned back to Michelle. "You look horrible, babe." She told her honestly as she eyes the woman up and down a few times. The usual neatly presented beauty looked terrible.

"Gee, you really know how to make a girl feel special, Tiff." Michelle sighed as she threw her hands into her pockets. "Is uhm… Randy here?" She asked almost hesitantly.

"Randy? " She repeated and Michelle nodded causing Randy's head to instantly jerk into both blondes direction at the mention of his name. Tiffany narrowed her eyes in confusion but eventually shook it off. "Wasn't expecting that; but uh, Randy?" Tiffany called quietly. "You've got yourself a visitor." The blonde sighed as she walked away from the door, slightly offended that Michelle would rather talk to Randy than herself.

Randy instantly dropped his cards and walked up to the door on command. Randy's mouth dropped slightly at the sight of Michelle. She really did look horrible. But even then, she was still a beauty. How one woman can look like that, and you were still about to see her beauty, truly was amazing. "Michelle…" Randy spoke as his eyes travelled over her. Michelle instantly felt self-conscious.

"Can we talk?" Michelle questioned softly in a husky tone from her throat being dry which was caused by her crying so much. Randy was shocked. Michelle, the same woman who bit his head off just 24 hours ago was ready to talk? Had hell actually frozen over? Suddenly, Randy felt himself contemplating 2012 all over again. "In private?"

Randy opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He glanced back at his friends who had already started a new hand without him. Tiffany on the other hand was less-than subtly firing daggers through him. Randy turned back at Michelle and nodded as he stepped out next to Michelle and closed the door behind him.

Randy followed Michelle out onto one of the balconies at the end of the hallway. Michelle leaned against the balcony rails and sighed.

"I know you probably think I'm like, bi-polar or something." Michelle spoke softly as she looked out onto the cities cold night. Randy chuckled and Michelle looked at him. Randy simply shook his head and a small smile softly appeared on her lips. "I'll admit, when you told me that I could come to you, I thought you were just being nice. I thought you were just taking pity on me, and who knows, maybe you are. But over the past 24 hours I got to thinking. And maybe, pity is what I need. Maybe I just need someone who will smile and nod when I pour my heart out." Michelle explained to Randy, who inaudibly sighed and glanced down at his fingers. It was all so-familiar to Randy.

"To be perfectly honest, I wasn't originally going to come to you. I mean I barely know you. I know you well enough to know that you're a nice guy. I figured I would go to Tiffany or Cody." The blonde continued as she glanced to Randy, who tore his eyes away from his fumbling thumbs and locked eyes with her. Michelle was the first to turn away, swallowing silently. "But then I remember you mentioned that you understood and I contemplated that perhaps Tiff and Cody wouldn't. And someone who understands is just what I need right now." The blonde sighed as she blinked back her tears.

Randy cleared his throat. "I'm flattered, really, Michelle. I'm glad that you would want to open up to me. I know we don't know each other as you said, but I'm happy to be here for you." He told her honesty as he placed a hand comfortably on her shoulder. Michelle smiled. "So, where should we begin?" Randy asked enthusiastically.

Michelle couldn't help but chuckle. "Boy, you're an enthusiastic one." She murmured loud enough for Randy to hear. Randy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "But you want me to vent, right now?" Michelle questioned with a raise of her brow. Randy nodded. "I uh, I –" Michelle found it more difficult then she thought to speak such simple words. Michelle gave a heavy sigh. "I caught Mark cheating on me yesterday." Michelle choked out softly.

Randy blinked a few times. He could see the hurt in the blonde's eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if she began crying right in front of him that second, but something told him that Michelle had cried herself out. "Wow. That must've been difficult. I mean, I figured when I saw him pulling his pants up, but it's shocking. It must be…" Randy paused, searching for the right word.

"Heart-breaking, almost earth-shattering?" Michelle questioned as she gazed up at the taller man.

"– I was going to say, terrible, but I think the words you used pretty much summed it up." Randy quietly told the blonde. He let out a loud breath. "I don't want to sound cliché or nothing, but, how does it make you feel? Like, _really_ feel."

Michelle let out a loud, heavy huff. "I don't know. I have mixed emotions. One minute I'm angry, the next I'm sad, then I'm pissed-the-hell-off, and then I'm depressed. But all-in-all, I mainly feel betrayed. I mean, we made a life commitment to each other – which I guess isn't saying much in this day and age." The blonde sighed as she felt herself on the brink of tears again.

"But marriage is such an important thing to me. And that's why I wrote my own vows. It took me, literally about 4 or 5 months to write my vows. I wanted Mark to really know how important marrying him was to me. I trusted him and he just threw it all back into my face." Michelle focused her eyes on a small object under her as she noticed her vision blur. It was starting again.

She was going to cry and before either of them knew it, the blonde was crying her little broken-heart out again. "I'm no angel Randy, I'll admit that, I've made my share of mistakes, but surely I don't deserve this." The torn beauty murmured through tears and heavy breaths.

Randy didn't waste any time in pulling her in for a huge hug. He pressed her body against his and held her. Michelle wrapped her arms around his lower back and cried into his chest. Randy ran his hands over her hair, soothing her.

They remained like this for a good 10 minutes while Michelle continued to cry and Randy held her and soothed her. Well, that was until they were interrupted by Cody. "Randy, Sam's – uh, am I interrupting something?" Cody asked as he waved the phone into the air. Cody's eyes lingered on Michelle. "Michelle, are you alright?" He asked cautiously as he stepped towards the blonde.

Michelle quickly pulled away from the older man and nodded, wiping her tears away. "Yep. Thanks, Randy." Michelle said as she turned towards the hallway, stopped in front of Cody. "Bye Cody. I'll, talk to you later." She gave him a quick hug and scurried down the hallway.

Cody stepped beside Randy as they both watched the blonde scurry away. "I don't know what was going on there, but your _wife's_ on the phone." Cody said emphasizing the word 'wife' as he handed the phone to Randy. Randy rolled his eyes and waved the younger man off. Not before the dark-haired Georgia native could mouth the words: "Be careful. Don't do something you may regret."

Randy shook his head. It was nothing like that. Randy was just being a shoulder to cry on for a broken-hearted diva. That was it – nothing more.


	4. Chapter Four: Oh, The Drama!

Sorry this took so long. I kinda, maybe, _sorta_ forgot to update? I had the chapter done, but I planned on updating it the next day, but forgot. My bad! =/ But I hope you enjoy. And just so you all know that I'm actually serious about this story, I've began writing ahead so I can keep updating regularly and so far, I've written 8 chapters. :)

**getcraazysofia** – How rude of me! *gives you cookies* ENJOY! [: hahah. Well you never know, they might or they might not. As I said, I don't want to drop off too many hints or give anything away, but expect quite a few Randy/Michelle moments. ;) And I like the way you think, but as you wish, I won't reveal anymore! :D

**Veronica** – No need to apologize! :) But thanks for the review for this chapter. x3 Aw, thank you so much, that means a lot. x

* * *

><p>"Okay, love you too. Bye Sam." Randy smiled into the mouthpiece before him and Sam both hanged up. Randy shivered as a cold gush of wind hit him. Hugging himself, Randy made his way off the balcony and back to his hotel room. When he opened the door, the whole room turned to him, all five pairs of eyes studying him suspiciously. Looks like Cody and his big mouth had told the room of the events that occurred, and obviously they had gotten the wrong idea. "For the record, I did nothing wrong." Randy stated matter-of-factly.<p>

"We never said you did." Ted said in a smartass tone, shooting Randy a grin. Randy just rolled his eyes and sat down in between Drew and Christian. "But we did hear that you had your body awfully close to a certain hurting blonde who was in tears. Do you have anything to say on the subject?" Ted questioned as he studied his cards intensively.

"No. Now shut the fuck up and let's play. Deal me in, Rhodes." Randy said in a stern tone. Cody eyed him up and down before giving the older man a hand of cards.

"I have a first name, you know." Cody stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p>Michelle pushed her legs further and it wasn't long until her him came in contact with the middle rope and her shoulder blades bounced off the top rope. Michelle pushed herself off and did the same to the other side of the ring. She had been doing this for a good 15 minutes. It was just last night that the blonde had broken down in front of the third-generation superstar and she had decided that she wouldn't put herself in that vulnerable state ever again.<p>

"Michelle, can I talk to you for a second?" A voice asked from the apron. Michelle grasped the top of the rope to stop her from bouncing off and looked down to see a certain third-generation star gazing up at her, with a stern look placed on their face – although, this third-generation star isn't who you are expecting; unless, Randy suddenly grew two pairs of boobs, and lower-chest length blonde hair with distinct streaks of pink through them. The hair was a dead giveaway.

For some reason, a relatively pissed off Natalya wanted to speak to Michelle. Michelle made her way over to where Natalya was and climbed out of the ring to stand next to her. Grabbing her bottle, Michelle swallowed two huge mouthfuls before she allowed the blonde to speak. "What can I do for you, Nattie?" The blonde asked out of breath.

"Don't 'what can I do for you Nattie' me, Michelle. Do really think that you could've got away with what you did to Rosa without any recoil just because your Takers wife? Look, I've never had a problem with you before, but Rosa is my friend but what you did to her two nights ago it unacceptable. She's really hurt and it's entirely _your_ fault." The larger blonde told Michelle off, stabbing her finger into her every now and then.

Michelle placed her hand on her hip and released an amused chuckle. "Why does everyone keep sticking up for Rosa? How is what I've done any different to, hm, let's say when I had my match with Beth and she pinned my hands behind my back when she gave me that glam-slam, so that I had no way to cover my face all because she was pissed off that I was receiving a push. I had a severely broken nose but I didn't get my friends to go around and have a go at her. I sucked it up; you want to know why, _Neidhart_?" Michelle spat at the blonde.

How dare she come up to her and play the blame game. "It's because I'm a real competitor. Much like yourself, or, at least that's what I originally thought. Suddenly, I'm having second thoughts." The Florida native hissed. Michelle was bluffing. She knew Natalya was one hell of a competitor, but she was sick of everyone trying to make her feel guilty about being a little rough with Rosa. What about the fact that she just had her heart torn out of her chest and ripped into a million pieces? Why isn't anyone sticking up for her?

"Oh, cut the crap Michelle. You deserved what Beth did to you. It hardly seems fair that as soon as you and Taker get serious that you suddenly reach the history books. First ever divas champion, first ever diva to hold the women's championship and divas championship, etc, etc. Ring a bell, Michelle? Do you really think that if you weren't hanging off Mark's arm that you would have all these accomplishments?"

Michelle's mouth almost dropped to the floor. Sure, those kinds of comments weren't exactly unfamiliar to Michelle, but she had never heard them from fellow colleagues. They saw how hard she worked. Every day she was at the gym training and in the ring perfecting her technique. What's even worse is that Natalya was often someone who praised Michelle for this, and being such a huge admirer of her family, Michelle was honoured. But now? How dare Natalya.

"Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Michelle laughed as she shook her head pettily at the blonde. "Little miss 'the only reason I'm in the WWE is because my of family.' Do you really think that you'd be in the WWE if you weren't a Neidhart?" Michelle laughed even louder as she studied the blonde. Natalya's face dropped and she folded her arms over her chest.

"You shouldn't be lecturing me on prejudice, Nattie. Let's be honest, sure you spent some time on the indies and you can handle yourself in the ring, but the only reason Vince was interested in you was because A. You're a third-generation diva, the first ever. And B. Because you're a part of the Hart family. So why don't you go take a look in the mirror before you start pointing the finger and making assumptions that you obviously know nothing about." Michelle warned the blonde in a sharp tone, getting right up into her face.

"How dare you. At least I wasn't being unsafe in that ring. We all heard you and Mark fighting in the locker room." Natalya shouted in Michelle face, catching the attention of fellow wrestlers in the gym – three of them, being Randy, Cody and Ted lifting weights, their eyes not faulting for the scene before them. "What, did Mark realized that he married a whore and decided to divorce? And you figured without Mark around, no more titles for you." Natalya mocked shrugging her shoulder innocently at her final remark.

"You hypocritical, _bitch_. You know nothing about what went down between Mark and I." Michelle hissed as she shoved the blonde roughly.

"Don't touch me, whore!" Natalya shouted as she shoved the blonde harder. It didn't take Michelle long to retaliate and before anyone knew it, Michelle was on Natalya's ass like white on rice. Michelle threw a few punches to Natalya before shoving the back of her head into the hard gym ground. But the third-generation diva wouldn't give up without a fight. Despite the sharp pain in the back of her head, Natalya shoved the blonde off of her and threw her against a nearby wall.

Michelle winced in pain at the vicious bump. Randy couldn't bear to watch anymore, so he quickly jumped to his feet, but before he control Michelle, she gave Natalya a cold hard slap and threw her boot into the divas mid and kicked her once more in the shoulder and watched as she fell to the ground.

Michelle's face was red and she was breathing heavily. Randy sprinted over to the out-of-control blonde and pushed her back. Michelle tried to fight the clearly stronger man, but it was no use. Randy got behind the blonde and held her back, his arms wrapped around the front of her body tightly. "Come on Michelle, just let it to. She's not worth it." Randy told the blonde closely in her ear.

Michelle continued to fight before she broke out into tears again and eventually fell to the ground. Randy still wrapped around Michelle fell down with her, only more gracefully. "I can't do this anymore Randy. I'm sick of pretending that I'm okay, when I'm not! I'm never going to be okay!" Michelle sobbed into his chest again as she cried into his chest. Randy nodded and soothed her softly like last night as he watched Tyson Kidd and a few of Natalya's friends calm her down and take her out of the gym.

* * *

><p>"Orton! Open this fucking door right now!" A deep voice hissed. Randy was lacing up his boots when he heard the voice from behind the door. Frowning, Randy stood up on his feet and walked towards the door and opened it. Randy was beyond surprised to see a pissed off Mark standing there.<p>

"What do you want, Mark?" Randy spat as he folded his arms over his chest. Mark was more than surprised by Randy's tone.

"Excuse me, boy?" Mark scowled at the younger man. He was Mark Callaway, Superstars literally made a path for him to walk through; Randy being one of them. What suddenly made him think he could suddenly treat Mark any different?

"Don't 'boy' me, Mark. I'm a grown man, no some rookie looking to suck up to you. So don't treat me like some child. And certainly don't come knocking on my door while I'm warming up – shouting nonetheless; which, by the way, what is so important that it couldn't have waited until after my match?" Randy gave a heavy huff as he leaned against the door frame.

Mark looked like he had seen a ghost. "Watch your tone, Orton. Are you forgetting who I am? I demand respect Orton, and I'm not going to let a punk like you speaking to me that way!" Mark stepped closer Randy, a scowl relaxed on his features.

"I use to have respect for you Mark, believe me. I use to worship the ground you walked on." Randy calmly explained.

"Well, What the fuck happened?"

"You began thinking with your dick and not your head. You think I don't know about what you did to Michelle? You're pathetic. When you cheated on your wife, that was when I lost respect for you, Mark." Randy hissed in Mark's face as he clenched his jaw.

"It's funny you mention her, because that's who I was coming to talk to you about." Mark explained to the younger man. "You see, I saw what happened in the gym between you and Michelle." Mark continued as he gave Randy a dirty look. "She's my wife. And if I'm not mistaken, you have you own!" The older man raised his voice slightly.

"First of, you don't deserve Michelle, and if I know anything, I highly doubt she'll be your wife for much longer after what you did to her. And secondly, I'm well aware of my marriage. And for your information, Sam and I are happily married." Randy told Mark as he stepped closer, so that they were face-to-face, only a few inches in between. "So don't you dare come around here and make such outrageous assumptions about _my_ marriage." Randy spat the older man before shoving past him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a match to win."

With that said the younger man walked away, not looking back at the figure that held his cold gaze.

* * *

><p>Michelle has a brutal run in with Natalya? While Randy has a verbal run in with the dead man? Oh the drama indeed! Hope you are all enjoying it so far :)<p> 


	5. Chapter Five: Stop and Stare

Thanks for all the reviews so far! Love you all. :)

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it. Do you like Randy?" Tiffany questioned as she walked through Michelle's locker room. Michelle was doing sit-ups when the bubbly blonde abruptly announced her question. Michelle paused mid-sit-up and stared at the other diva shocked to her core. Tiffany stood in front of the diva, her arms on her chest and a concerned looking on her stunning features.<p>

"What? Tiff, are you crazy?" Michelle laughed Tiffany's comments off before the seriousness on the blondes face settled in and Michelle realized that the diva was very serious. "No! Of course not! Randy and I are just friends. We barely knew each other until last week! Besides, I would never get involved with a _happily_ married man." Michelle explained calmly to the other blonde, emphasizing the word 'happily' in case Tiffany used Michelle and Mark's early days of their relationship as an example. Mark was technically separated when he and Michelle began dating, Michelle made sure of that. She would never want to jeopardize a marriage. "Besides I don't see Randy that way at all and the feeling's mutual."

Tiffany eyed her friend suspiciously. "So you don't find him attractive?" Tiffany asked cautiously as her eyes searched the blonde's face.

Michelle opened her mouth to reply, but froze, her mouth still hanging open. Tiffany crossed her arms over her chest. "No…" Michelle lied, biting down on her bottom lip. Tiffany cocked her eyebrow and gave Michelle an 'are you serious' look. Michelle got to her feet and moved up onto one of the seats. "Okay, yes. Fine, he's attractive. I'm not blind. But I find plenty of my co-workers and friends attractive. I mean, Cody is attractive and we're both as close as two friends can get. But I wouldn't go there because it would ruin something special. Like us two. I probably couldn't function without you and Cody." Michelle explained truthfully.

Tiffany couldn't help but smile at Michelle's comment about her and Cody. "Aw, Chelle!" Tiffany jumped up and hugged her friend. Michelle laughed and hugged the blonde back. Hopefully now the blonde would drop the subject. "I couldn't function without you too." The blonde spoke honestly to her sister-like best friend. "I'm sorry I barged in here. I just… got jealous." The blonde frowned as she fiddled with her manicured fingers.

Michelle narrowed her eyes amusingly at her friend. "You got jealous?" Michelle questioned the blonde, to which she nodded lightly. "Of me and Randy?" The blonde nodded again. Michelle let out a loud snort, throwing her head back in laughter. Tiffany eventually looked up a pout on her lips. "Tiff, is there something your not telling me? I mean, do you think of me in a way other than friends?" The blonde playfully asked, causing Tiffany's mouth to drop.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" The blonde tried to protest.

"T, it's okay. I don't judge! You should know that!"

"But, no, I –"

"I wonder how Drew will reaction when he hears that you have some _overly friendly_ feelings towards me." The blonde made a face. Tiffany had a look of horror on her face before Michelle busted out laughing again. "Tiff! I'm messing with you. I know exactly what you meant." The blonde explained as she placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, sending her a soft smile.

"You do? Oh thank god." The blonde let out a sigh of relief.

"The reason I didn't come to you about what happen, or Cody for that matter, was because I didn't think you guys would understand. Randy did. He knew what it was like. And he was a great shoulder to cry on and a great listener. It was what I needed. Don't worry; you and Cody will always be my best friends."

"Aw. I feel so stupid now!" The blonde frowned. How could she be so immature? She thought that Michelle had a thing for Randy, even though it was clearly obvious that she still had strong feelings for Mark. "But, just sometimes, I feel like you can't talk to me – which you can. Please, remember that?"

"Don't worry babe. I already knew that. But I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go to catering. Besides, there is someone I need to apologize to." The blonde gave a half-frown before she gave her friend a quick hug. "Bye Tiff." She said as she opened the door of her locker room and walked out. Before she opened it quickly and poked her head around the side. "Oh, before I forget. I think maybe we shouldn't have a few sleepovers for a while. You know, just until I'm alright with your… new feelings towards me." The blonde joked, although her face and tone serious.

The blonde opened her mouth and her eyes went wide. Michelle broke her serious look and started to laugh again, quickly closing the door before the other blonde tried to kill her. Michelle kept on laughing until she lightly ran until a tall figure. She looked up to see Randy staring down at her. "Sorry." Michelle said with a smile.

Randy eyed the blonde up and down. Just a couple of days ago this blonde had just snapped and got herself into a brutal fight with a fellow third-generation superstar. Not to mention, it took Randy 10 minutes to calm the blonde down. "Well, this is different." Randy commented playfully as he motioned her smile, returning one of his own.

Michelle, at first, wasn't sure what he meant, but when he motioned her smile she couldn't help but laugh again. "I know! It feels different; but a good different." The blonde nodded to the taller man. "I miss this feeling, so much. I miss feeling… happy. And it's all because of you." The blonde told him with a warm smile.

Randy gave a smile at Michelle words. He was so glad to hear them; especially her final words. "I can't take all the credit for it."

"Actually, yes, you can; stop being so modest. I was a bitch to everyone, even to you, but you didn't give up on me. You offered you shoulder and I couldn't more grateful. I'm not saying that I'm going to forget about what Mark did, or whenever I see him or something that reminds me of him that it's not going hurt; hell, I may even cry. It's been a week, I can't expect to not be still hurting. I love him." The blonde gave a sad smile.

"Not to mention, the whole anger thing. I really need to get that under control. I think I might try anger management." Michelle said enthusiastically. "It should be good. I heard it helps. Plus, I'm also going to take responsibility for my actions. What I did to Rosa… it was just horrible. I didn't mean to do that, or at least not to her anyway. I kept on imagining that that Bastards face was on Rosa's body." The blonde clenched her jaw before softening her features to say: "Don't ask me how that worked." She chuckled when Randy narrowed his eyes in confusion. The third-generation star chuckled with the blonde.

"Well that's great to hear Michelle." Randy smiled proudly at her. He couldn't have been happier to hear her say that. Randy gave her hug, which she returned. It was a friendly hug, but Randy like feeling her in his arms – he had come accustomed to it over the week. "I was actually just coming to how you are doing. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you so much Randy! Thank you for anything. I can't even explain to you how grateful I am, really." Michelle smiled at him. "But I have to go, do something." Michelle bit down on her lip and sighed.

"Wow. You're not going to talk to who I think you are… are you? Don't you think it's been a bit too soon?" Randy asked Michelle hesitantly, referring to Mark.

"If you're talking about, -" Michelle paused as she cleared her throat. She couldn't even say his name. "_Him_." She spoke bitterly. "Then you're wrong. He doesn't deserve to give an explanation. As far as I'm concerned, he can go fuck himself for all I care. I'm actually going to apologize to a certain Latina."

* * *

><p>Michelle kept on rehearsing what she was going to say in her head. She didn't quite know how it was going to go down, but she only prayed that the Latina could see things from her perspective and accept her apology.<p>

Michelle was almost at catering when she noticed a tall figure standing frozen in the hallway, staring right at her. Michelle looked up and focused on the figure before she felt her heart drop. "M, M," Michelle stuttered unable to get the words out. "Mark…" She eventually choked out. Herself frozen a few feet away from her husband.

* * *

><p>Boring, I know. : Just bear with me here. Next chapter is a bit more interesting. Take my word for it :D  
>Now I've noticed I have on average 2 reviews each chapter, so once I get 2 reviews I will update :) Because I have the next couple of chapters already written.<p> 


	6. Chapter Six: New Perspective

I think I might be losing inspiration for this. :/

* * *

><p>Michelle was paralyzed. She literally couldn't move her feet. Mark had always had this effect on her and she hated it. Mark gave her a small smile and instead of returning it, Michelle gave the veteran a cold scowl before somehow finding the power to snap her body around and stalk back down the hallway.<p>

"Michelle! Please wait!" Mark called after her after he picked up his feet and began chasing after her. Michelle heard his footsteps getting closer and closer, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold this mask for too long. She was going to break again and right in front of him, no less. Michelle picked up her speed and running. Mark couldn't believe that Michelle was actually running away from her. "Chelle!" He continued to call after her as he tried to match her speed, but it really was no use.

Michelle stupidly looked over her shoulder and saw that Mark wasn't far behind her. Michelle was determined to get away from him, so she pushed her feet, running faster and faster. Turning her head back to face forward Michelle didn't have time before she ran straight into a wall. And by wall, she meant _a_ _wall_. Not an over-sized wrestler or anything, a wall; you now those things that keep buildings standing? Yeah, one of those _brick_ walls. It believe her, it didn't tickle.

"Michelle!" Mark shouted as he watched the beauty run straight into a cold, solid wall. "Are you okay?" He exclaimed as he squatted down next to the downed beauty. Michelle held her face in pain as she attempted to sit up, hitting Marks hands away. "Oh my…" Mark said softly as he noticed the blood all over Michelle's nose and face.

"What?" Michelle asked in an annoyed, panicky tone. Mark pointed at her nose which was covered by Michelle's hand. Michelle pulled her hand away and noticed the blood. "Shit." The blonde cursed before placing her hands down on the cold ground and attempted to get up.

Mark stood up on the balls of his feet effortlessly. Mark leaned down and lightly grasped Michelle's arm and attempted to help her up but she wouldn't have any of it. "Let me help you up." Mark gave a heavy sigh as the blonde unsuccessfully attempted to pick herself. Michelle shook her head, but Mark didn't listen to her and pulled her up to her feet. The blonde scowled at him and stomped off. "You're welcome." The older man muttered and then began to trail behind the blonde.

"What do you mean 'you're welcome'?" Michelle questioned as she walked ahead, her hand still over her bloodied nose. "This is entirely _your_ fault. I swear to god, Mark, If I've broken my nose, there is going to be trouble." Michelle hissed at her _husband_.

Michelle and Mark walked to the trainers, Michelle at least two feet in front of Mark, although he was hot on her trail. Randy was talking to Cody, mid-sentence when he saw the two. Randy froze, mouth open wide and his hands placed out in front of him. Randy looked like he had caught sight of a ghost. Michelle sheepishly glanced up at Randy, and that was when noticed the blood. Randy narrowed his eyes on the large figured trailing behind Michelle.

Randy went to step forward, but Cody was one step ahead of him and made sure to hold him back. Randy hissed and fired daggers through the other man. Whatever he did to Michelle, Randy made sure he would pay. And that was a promise that ready was sure to keep.

Mark quickly jogged up to Michelle and placed his lips a little too closely to Michelle's ear. "Looks like someone's a little _jealous_." Mark whispered into Michelles ear, chuckling softly as he let his hot breath linger on Michelle's neck. Michelle turned to Mark and gave him a cold scowl before turning into the direction of Mark's gaze and saw an angry Randy being held back by Cody.

"He's not jealous, you idiot. He's just my friend. He probably knows that you did this." Michelle spat at Mark, pointing to her bloody nose. Mark threw his hands up in front of himself.

"You did it yourself. You ran into the wall, it wasn't like I pushed you or anything." Mark told her in a matter-of-factly tone, a tone that Michelle didn't like one bit. He could be such a smartass sometimes.

Michelle just rolled her eyes. "Go away."

"No." Mark simply said.

"Yes." Michelle hissed.

"Hm," Mark paused and scratched his chin for a moment, pretending to complete Michelle's demand before shrugging nonchalantly. "Nah. I'm fine walking with my _wife_." Mark made sure to linger on the word wife, noticing her tense at the word.

"Yes." Michelle shouted before turning around and stopping Mark right in his tracks. "Now fuck off and don't ever call me that again." She spat as she stabbed him in the chest with her perfectly manicured index finger.

"Why, you are my, –" The older man paused as he moved his face closer to the blonde's. "– _wife_." He whispered quietly while his lips were inches from Michelle's. He wasn't stupid; he knew the effect he had on this woman. Truth was, he never meant what happened last week to happen, let alone Michelle to find out. And truth be told, he felt like crap. He originally came to grovel, but he knew it wouldn't work; but he did know his wife like the back of his hand, and he knew if he pissed her off enough she'd have to speak to him.

Besides, don't think Mark hasn't noticed how close Randy and Michelle have become. Mark wasn't going to lose Michelle – especially to that punk.

Michelle narrowed her eyes and pushed Mark's face away with her hand. "It may say that on paper, but as far as I'm concerned, when you fucked that slut, you lost the right to call me your wife and even more so, my husband."

Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the closest, much to Michelle's dislike. He pulled her face close to his, there face's inches away from one-another. "I know you don't mean that, Chelle. You love me. "

"I meant every word, you scumbag." Michelle said looking to the side.

"No, you don't." Mark cupped her face and forced her to face him. "Because if you meant that, you wouldn't still be wearing you wedding ring." Mark told her as he grabbed her hand and held it in front of her face, his eyes glancing right at the ring.

Michelle quickly dropped her hands to her side and looked down at her feet. "I just, never had time to take it off." Michelle lied. Michelle didn't even realize she still had it on. All this time had been dealing with her tears and her anger, that she completely forgot about the ring. Michelle tore the ring off her finger and handed it to Mark, but he refused to take it. "Take it Mark!" She shouted.

Mark shook his head. "No, because you love me. I fucked up Michelle, okay and I feel so terrible. But I know you still love me. Look, I'm prepared to do a whole lot of grovelling, but I don't want us to end. Give me a second chance, please Michelle. I'm begging you. Just one more chance; you can throw what we have away. "

Michelle looked straight into his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, feeling tears forming in her blue orbs. Michelle pursed her lips together before shaking her head. "No, you're right, I can't throw what we have away." Michelle stated softly. Mark's face softened at her words. "Because you already threw what we had away last week." She clenched her jaw and shoved the ring in her pocket and turned to walk away but Michelle grabbed her wrists and quickly pulled her against him and crashed his lips hungrily against hers, still aware of her nose.

Michelle was stunned at his actions. But no one was as stunned as both Michelle and Mark when she kissed him back, hard.


End file.
